


Дыши

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), marla666



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Наверное, это было даже закономерно — слишком многое в его жизни крутилось вокруг Микки Пирсона.
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Comments: 24
Kudos: 69
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 2 Quest 3 - Миди G-PG-13





	Дыши

**Author's Note:**

> Ханахаки — мифическая болезнь, при которой человек откашливает цветы из-за неразделенной любви.

Рэймонд Смит привык к неожиданностям, его было сложно застать врасплох. Так уж сложилась его жизнь, что без этого качества он бы просто поехал крышей. Он мог в рекордные сроки найти самых необычных шлюх для партнеров Микки, за считанные секунды достать пистолет, одним звонком отменить или же запустить перевозку большой партии товара через границу и одним движением отрубить человеку палец. Большинство из его задач были сложными, часть из них — не слишком приятными, но правило не теряться при любом изменении ветра работало во всех без исключения случаях. Если ты имеешь привычку замирать как заяц в свете фар, в их мире ты считай что труп. Рэймонд же умирать не планировал, и подобной подставы — не от кого-то там, от самого себя — он никак не ожидал.

Он почувствовал неладное еще днем, когда передавал Микки документы и случайно коснулся его руки. Сердце забилось быстрее и, казалось, вытеснило из груди весь воздух. В какое-то мгновение Рэймонду показалось, что больше он не сможет сделать ни одного вдоха, но в следующую секунду его отпустило. Оказалось, Рэймонд все еще стоял на месте, а сидящий за столом Микки смотрел на него выжидающе и вопросительно.

— Прости, задумался, — вздохнул Рэймонд, отмирая. — Сложные выдались несколько дней.

— Ну, свой кусок территории мы на этой неделе отвоевали, — заметил Микки, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Так что, вероятно, в ближайшее время будет затишье. Можем выпить в честь этого сегодня или завтра.

В подобном предложении не было ничего необычного, обычно раз в пару месяцев они с Микки устраивали себе разгрузочный вечер, почти приятельские или даже дружеские посиделки на двоих с крепким алкоголем и косяком, который передавали друг другу, мимолетно соприкасаясь пальцами. Рэймонд не мог бы с уверенностью назвать их друзьями, но казалось, что Микки ему доверяет — ровно настолько, чтобы позволять себе время от времени надираться в его компании, не боясь сболтнуть лишнего и откровенно наплевав на все негласные правила субординации.

Конечно, Рэймонд ценил это. Ему действительно нравились подобные вечера: и неторопливые разговоры, и негромкий голос Микки с неожиданно чувственной хрипотцой, которая все отчетливее слышалась к концу вечера. Именно потому он уже несколько раз отказывался составить ему компанию. Потому что такой Микки — в расстегнутой рубашке, вразвалку сидящий на диване в его гостиной и лениво выпускающий дым из приоткрытого рта — это было слишком. И чуть насмешливый взгляд его блестящих глаз в полутьме — это было чересчур. Обычно Рэймонд прекрасно держал себя в руках, но в такие моменты он был не уверен, что не выдаст себя случайным взглядом или фразой, способной кардинально повлиять на их совместную работу и последующее общение.

— Не могу, — соврал Рэймонд, глядя прямо в глаза Микки. Впрочем, сожаление в его голосе оказалось совсем неподдельным. — Уже были планы на это время.

Микки приподнял брови, со сдержанным любопытством разглядывая Рэймонда, и кажется, собирался что-то спросить, но в итоге лишь пожал плечами.

— Сообщи, если передумаешь, — бросил он и перевел взгляд на бумаги, которые держал в руке.

Оставшуюся часть дня Рэймонд был не в духе, но так и не понял до конца, раздражает его собственное вранье или то, как безразлично отреагировал Микки. К тому же дискомфорт в груди так никуда и не делся — казалось, словно что-то давит на ребра, мешает вдохнуть в полную силу. Это не столько по-настоящему мешало, сколько нервировало, как может раздражать жужжание мелкого насекомого над ухом. Что-то было не так. Рэймонд тщательно следил за подобными вещами, выход из строя мог дорого стоить. В конце концов, никто не заявляется с насморком на важные переговоры, где у каждого под полой пиджака спрятан пистолет. Есть шанс не вовремя чихнуть и случайно пропустить пулю между глаз.

Рэймонд прикрыл рот рукой и попытался откашляться, чтобы избавиться от навязчивого ощущения, словно что-то застряло в горле. Почувствовав облегчение, он шумно выдохнул и опустил ладонь — на пальцах остались два темно-голубых лепестка. По спине пробежал липкий холодок, тишина в салоне машины вдруг показалась оглушающей, давящей на уши, словно мир погрузился глубоко под воду.

Этого просто не могло быть, не должно было случиться. Не в силах пошевелиться или даже моргнуть, Рэймонд смотрел на лепестки, не готовый поверить, что они настоящие. Болезнь неразделенной любви была настолько ужасающе романтизирована в книгах и фильмах, что казалась не более чем выдумкой. Рэймонд понимал, что она реальна. Несмотря на то, что в жизни — в отличие от кино — подобные вещи были довольно редкими, он видел, как подобное происходит. Последний из случаев, свидетелем которого Рэймонд неволей стал лично, произошел с одним из работников самой первой фермы — Вуди. Тот был уже немолодым, молчаливым мужчиной с вечно скучающим взглядом. Поговаривали, что он был тайно влюблен в какую-то ресторанную певицу, но Рэймонд не слишком интересовался слухами о личной жизни работников. Просто однажды Вуди практически выблевал ему и Микки под ноги желтый тюльпан — помятый, в тонких разводах крови. Такое нечасто увидишь, проявления цветочной болезни было не принято демонстрировать в обществе: слишком интимно, словно раздеться среди званого ужина или похвалиться венерической болезнью, так что кашлять лепестками люди предпочитали без свидетелей. Микки даже бровью не повел, но Рэймонд прекрасно помнил его взгляд — отвращение пополам с жалостью.

Микки поднял эту тему уже вечером, когда они подъезжали к его дому.

— Как ты думаешь, — неожиданно спросил он, глядя в окно, а не на Рэймонда, — если бы Розалинд меня отшила, какие цветы могли бы меня убить? Мне кажется, розы были бы слишком банальны.

— И слишком травматичны, — поморщился Рэймонд, плавно останавливая машину и бросая быстрый взгляд на Микки. — Не забудь про шипы. Но ведь вам с ней не о чем беспокоиться.

— Да, ты прав, — с нечитаемым выражением лица произнес Микки, повернувшись к нему. — Совершенно не о чем, — и продолжил без всякого перехода: — Рэй, а ты влюблялся когда-нибудь — вот так, что казалось, умрешь без этого человека?

— Не думаю, что это обязательное условие для влюбленности, — немного подумав, сказал Рэймонд. Они не слишком часто поднимали личные темы, но Микки умел задавать неожиданные вопросы, и к этому можно было привыкнуть. — Во всяком случае для меня. Может, я просто не романтик.

— Или тебе просто повезло, — задумчиво ответил Микки, а затем быстро переключился на деловой тон. — Начни уже, наверное, искать человека вместо нашего неудавшегося Ромео с тюльпаном. Ему остался от силы месяц.

— Займусь этим в ближайшее время, — пообещал Рэймонд, глядя, как Микки открывает дверь и выходит из машины. — До завтра, босс.

Безусловно, Рэймонду — как и большинству людей в мире — разбивали сердце, но чувства сами по себе никогда не вызывали в нем желание умереть. То, что он, сложись так обстоятельства и ситуация, был готов умереть за Микки — это было другое. В конце концов, наркобизнес считался делом с реально высокими рисками.

Разница между тем, чтобы погибнуть ради безопасности важного для тебя человека и совершенно бессмысленно, зато драматично сдохнуть, была слишком велика. К сожалению, теперь перед Рэймондом маячила вполне реальная перспектива второго варианта.

У проблемы существовало простое и элегантное решение. Всего-то добиться взаимности: хрен знает, как это работало, но речь шла о настоящих чувствах, а не их имитации. Элементарно и невыполнимо, в случае Рэймонда уж точно.

Наверное, это было даже закономерно — слишком многое в его жизни крутилось вокруг Микки Пирсона. Даже странно получилось, как поздно Рэймонд осознал, что на самом деле чувствует. Впрочем, понимание не перевернуло его мир с ног на голову, а вот появление лепестков в легких — наоборот.

Они выглядели как материальное воплощение самого настоящего пиздеца. Рэймонд моргнул и сжал лепестки между пальцев, словно хотел убедиться в их реальности. На ощупь они казались совсем свежими, будто только что оторванными от цветка, и немного прохладными.

Вариант рассказать обо всем Микки он даже не рассматривал. Меньше всего Рэймонду хотелось, чтобы тот смотрел на него, как на бедолагу Вуди — с пренебрежительным сочувствием. К тому же это бы точно не помогло. Да и каковы были шансы на взаимность, если каждая собака в городе знала, что Микки до чертиков влюблен в свою жену?

Рэймонд вздохнул, закрыл глаза и медленно сосчитал до десяти, а потом в обратном порядке. Проморгавшись, он открыл бардачок и, вытащив оттуда салфетки, завернул лепестки в одну из них. Как показывала практика, из любого на первый взгляд беспросветного пиздеца есть выход, а Рэймонд вроде как был экспертом по разруливанию проблем.

***

Деньги и связи не способны были решить любую сложность по щелчку пальцев, но существенно ускоряли и упрощали многие процессы. Так что уже на следующий день Рэймонд знал о своей — уже подтвержденной у лучшего специалиста с условием полной анонимности — болезни почти все, что хотел. За исключением невозможного варианта со взаимностью у него оставалось еще два, что само по себе было, наверное, не так уж и плохо. Правда, каждый из них в отдельности звучал довольно паршиво.

Оказалось, что перестать кашлять лепестками цветов можно и разлюбив человека. Правда, статистика была неумолима — с учетом скорости развития болезни это удавалось единицам. Рэймонд предполагал, что все они наверняка были какими-нибудь тибетскими монахами или кем-то еще в такой же мере просветленным. Его уровень внутреннего дзена вряд ли оставлял шансы на подобное, Рэймонд и с неврозом-то справлялся с переменным успехом, но попробовать определенно стоило. Так что теперь у него был специальный терапевт, с которым приходилось видеться раз в неделю.

Альтернативой считалось оперативное вмешательство в работу мозга: высокие риски и никаких гарантий, что останешься адекватно мыслящим человеком. Те, кому повезло, проводили оставшуюся часть жизни на антидепрессантах, большинство из них весьма недолго — среди выздоровевших подобным образом был крайне высок процент суицидников. Звучало чуть лучше, чем гарантировано задохнуться от цветов в легких в течение полугода, но энтузиазма у Рэймонда не вызывало. В первые пару месяцев его в принципе мало что трогало, казалось, внутри все онемело с того самого дня, как он увидел на ладони первые два синих лепестка.

Поначалу причиной точно был шок, затем наверняка прибавилось действие таблеток, которые замедляли рост цветов: Рэймонду казалось, что он словно наблюдает за своей жизнью со стороны. Он исправно занимался делами, что предполагало частые контакты с Микки — у Рэймонда складывалось впечатление, что он вполне успешно общается с ним как и обычно, без лишнего напряжения. В конце концов, сам Микки уж точно был не виноват в том, что вообще существует.

Скрывать свою болезнь было на удивление несложно, лепестков оказалось немного, они не сыпались из Рэймонда при каждом выдохе, скорее просто неприятно оседали в горле в конце дня, что было вполне терпимо. Нужно было лишь дождаться возможности уединиться и откашляться, не забыв затем проверить, что не оставил за собой никаких следов. Во внутреннем кармане пиджака Рэймонда теперь всегда лежал носовой платок с завернутыми в него темно-голубыми лепестками. Как необходимость и как напоминание, что все происходит по-настоящему.

Незабудки, это оказались незабудки. Черт его знает, почему именно они, но наверное это было все же немного лучше, чем розы.

Сложнее оказалось привыкнуть дышать вполсилы, словно в легкие щедро набили ваты. А еще — игнорировать легкое и щекотное ощущение в груди, которое было похоже на предвкушение чего-то хорошего. Только вот в этом случае оно имело вполне реальные физические причины и не сулило ничего приятного.

Рэймонд завис в странном безвременье почти на три месяца: внешняя жизнь текла своим чередом, болезнь внутри него затаилась, не прогрессируя, но и не отступая. Словно в полусне он наблюдал со стороны не только за своей жизнью, но и за Микки в ней — в конце концов тот был важным действующим лицом. Рэймонд то выхватывал краем глаза какие-то незначительные мелкие детали в его образе — улыбку, прищур, морщинки вокруг глаз, то застывал в легком недоумении, почему именно он, почему именно этот человек? Микки притягивал, словно магнит — не только его, очень многих, но оставаться с ним рядом по-настоящему долго могли единицы. Для Рэймонда это никогда не было сложно, возможно потому, что в какой-то мере они оба притягивали друг друга, просто немного в разной степени.

В теории разлюбить кого-то было не таким уж и сложным делом, вот только ухватиться даже за само чувство любви, чтобы пойти в противоположном направлении, у Рэймонда уже не получалось. С лепестками в его жизнь пришла какая-то монотонная апатия и странный отголосок глухой тоски по чему-то, чего у него нет и не может быть. Это было совершенно новое, незнакомое чувство, которое, казалось, прорастало в его груди вместе с чертовыми незабудками, пускало корни глубоко внутри. А может, оно на самом деле всегда было с Рэймондом, просто он не замечал очевидного.

***  
Резкие изменения произошли на исходе третьего месяца по сути на ровном месте. Просто Микки неожиданно вторгся в его личное пространство, подошел слишком близко без особой на то причины, хотя обычно держал комфортную для Рэймонда дистанцию. Микки как раз закончил с очень короткой и важной встречей, а Рэймонд, ожидавший его возле машины, настолько ушел в себя, что даже не сразу осмыслил происходящее. Зато тело отреагировало само собой, и Рэймонд ощутимо и резко вздрогнул, не успев даже сдержать явно неуместную реакцию. Микки отступил на шаг и, нахмурившись, смерил его оценивающим взглядом.

— Если ты думаешь, что я не замечаю, насколько ты стал дерганый, ты ошибаешься, — засунув руки в карманы и глядя на него, сказал Микки. — Может, тебе нужен отпуск, Рэй?

— Со мной все в порядке, — ответил на не прозвучавший вслух вопрос Рэймонд, стараясь говорить максимально спокойно. Внутри его колотило — так, словно от одного прикосновения Микки он мог свалиться на месте замертво и только что чудом избежал этой участи. — А про отпуск я подумаю.

— Подумай, — во взгляде Микки мелькнули нетерпеливость и беспокойство, хотя выражение лица было нейтральным, даже расслабленным. — Будет плохо, если ты выйдешь из строя. Для меня это, в конце концов, как отрубить себе правую руку.

— У меня все под контролем, — заверил Рэймонд. Он был благодарен, что Микки решил не давить на него, хотя очевидно мог, и наверняка очень хотел выяснить, что происходит.

— Если бы не знал тебя так хорошо, решил бы, что ты подсел на иглу, — Микки едва заметно улыбнулся. Это была почти шутка, попытка выразить озабоченность в своей манере.

— Не смешно, — нахмурился Рэймонд. — Ты же в курсе, что я…

— В курсе, — сказал Микки, разворачиваясь и открывая дверь машины. — Поехали отсюда.

Ночью Рэймонд долго не мог заснуть, пытаясь прикинуть, как скоро ему реально понадобится отпуск, из которого он с большой вероятностью вообще не вернется. Наверное, ему нужно было до конца принять ситуацию, чтобы на что-то решиться. Он не мог. Несмотря ни на что, внутри еще теплилась какая-то глупая надежда на лучшее, словно все могло измениться.

На следующий день лепестков стало больше.

Теперь рабочее расписание приходилось планировать так, чтобы по возможности поменьше пересекаться с Микки. Это было достаточно просто организовать, что делать со всем остальным Рэймонд все еще представлял смутно. Во рту постоянно ощущался привкус лепестков, горьковатый и навязчивый, вся еда стала казаться пресной и однообразной. Было очевидно, что ни осторожные разговоры с терапевтом, ни таблетки уже не действуют, впрочем, Рэймонд и не надеялся на какой-то особый результат, просто все это происходило слишком быстро. Хотелось отвоевать себе еще немного времени, а зачем — он и сам толком не знал.

Очередная неприятность случилась, как назло, в доме Пироснов, где Рэймонд уже почти привычно задержался по делам до позднего вечера. Это оказался один из тех случаев, когда прямой работы с Микки было никак не избежать: у них возникли проблемы с поставкой крупной партии в Европу, и многие нюансы требовалось обсудить и спланировать лично. Они только закончили долгий разговор, и Рэймонд, устроившись на привычном месте, отвечал на срочные электронные письма. Он только успел отправить послание с новыми датами и условиями для одного из подрядчиков, когда в груди резко и сильно закололо. Рэймонд лишь беззвучно хватанул ртом воздух и вцепился рукой в край стола, на котором стоял ноутбук. Казалось, в легких застрял как минимум теннисный мячик, который мешал вдохнуть.

К счастью, Микки был занят разговором с Розалинд, которая недавно вернулась с работы: они тихо переговаривались, сидя на диване, и казались полностью поглощенными друг другом. Воспользовавшись моментом, Рэймонд тихо вышел из гостиной и направился в ванную, где закрылся, чтобы наконец откашляться — к счастью, она располагалась так, что из комнаты его вряд ли могли услышать. Раньше его еще не накрывало так сильно, как в этот момент — легкие горели огнем, а горло драло так, будто туда щедро насыпали песка с солью. С каждым выдохом изо рта вылетало несколько лепестков, словно испуганные мотыльки, вырвавшиеся на волю. Они оседали на раковину, пол, край ванной и крышку унитаза, но легче не становилось. Рэймонду казалось, словно что-то живое продирается ему сквозь глотку, и это до чертиков пугало. Наконец он выудил изо рта небольшую веточку, которую увенчивали два синих цветка — живую, словно только что сорванную где-нибудь на лугу. Удивительно и ужасающе одновременно. Как ни странно, сразу же стало легче дышать, словно с груди сняли стальной обруч, давивший на нее на протяжении нескольких месяцев. На несколько коротких мгновений Рэймонда накрыла волна неимоверного облегчения, на одну долю секунды он почти поверил, что все закончилось. Только вот это было не так.

Появление бутонов и цветов означало лишь одно — болезнь набирает обороты и скоро Рэймонду станет намного, намного хуже. Но сейчас у него появилась по крайней мере небольшая передышка и повод принять окончательное решение. Рэймонд глубоко, с удовольствием вздохнул и, бросив короткий взгляд на цветок, с силой сжал его в ладони. Стиснутый кулак слегка подрагивал от напряжения, ужасно хотелось что-нибудь разбить, расхреначить все, что попадется под руку — звонкое, бьющееся, хрупкое. Рэймонд усмехнулся своему внезапному порыву: слухи о таком в их кругу распространились бы гарантировано. Рэймонд Смит двинулся, слышали? Да-да, он всегда был с прибабахом. Порыв гнева схлынул так же быстро, как и возник, оставив после себя лишь злую решимость. Рэймонд разжал ладонь и, аккуратно положив помятую незабудку на край раковины, взглянул на свое отражение в зеркале. Выглядел он всколоченным и уставшим. Тщательно пригладив волосы и поправив пиджак, Рэймонд прополоскал рот водой, чтобы хоть ненадолго избавиться от навязчивого горького привкуса. Собрал все рассыпавшиеся вокруг лепестки и, завернув их в бумажный платок вместе с цветком, спрятал во внутренний карман.

Рэймонд умел подчищать следы.

***

Часть следующего дня прошла на удивление хорошо — болезнь затаилась, напоминая о себе лишь тревожной щекоткой в районе сердца и легкой травянистой горечью на губах. Рэймонд ощущал себя до странного спокойным, получая удовольствие просто от того, что может нормально вдыхать и выдыхать. Неторопливо приготовил себе завтрак, так же неторопливо съел его, сидя у себя во дворе и рассеянно глядя в пространство. Встреча со специалистом, чтобы проконсультироваться на счет дальнейшего лечения, была назначена на следующее утро: тянуть было особо некуда, а беспокоиться сейчас уже не имело смысла.

Рэймонд даже успел закончить работу с несколькими важными документами и сделать все необходимые звонки, прежде чем симптомы вернулись с новой силой. Сначала цветочный привкус во рту, потом — монотонное, постепенно нарастающее давление в груди. Ближе к ночи он и вовсе не мог нормально вдохнуть, а тянущее ощущение в легких стало больше похоже на царапанье мелкого зверька. Рэймонд попытался лечь пораньше, чтобы побыстрее настало завтра, но заснуть у него не получилось — беспокойные мысли наскакивали одна на другую и сливались в фоновый раздражающий шум, к тому же лежа он и вовсе не мог дышать, на какую бы сторону не повернулся. Оставляя за собой след из синих, раздражающе свежих лепестков, он побродил по дому до полуночи, а затем задремал, сидя на диване в гостиной.

Рэймонд проснулся рывком, от четкого ощущения, словно кто-то смотрит на него в упор. Это не было иллюзией на грани сна и реальности: на противоположном конце дивана сидел Микки Пирсон собственной персоной. Расслабленно устроившись на своем месте и закинув руку на спинку, он сверлил Рэймонда внимательным, немигающим взглядом. Какое-то время они просто молча смотрели друг на друга, никто не спешил начать говорить. Сердце Рэймонда колотилось как бешеное. Не нужно было производить слишком сложных умозаключений, чтобы понять — Микки в курсе всего происходящего, и разговора с ним прямо сейчас никак не избежать.

Первым отведя взгляд, Рэймонд потянулся вперед и налил себе воды из стоящего на журнальном столике графина. Медленно, очень медленно выпил ее и отставил стакан, мимоходом зацепившись взглядом за лежащий на столе увядающий цветок.

— И когда ты собирался мне рассказать? — наконец спросил Микки. Он говорил нарочито тихо, с той едва уловимой металлической интонацией, которая обычно заставляла людей терять дар речи от страха.

— Может быть, завтра, — не глядя на него, ответил Рэймонд. Собственный хриплый голос показался чужим и незнакомым.

— Допустим, я тебе поверил, — медленно произнес Микки, судя по шороху одежды, меняя позу.

— Как ты узнал? — Рэймонд обернулся к нему и склонил голову в ожидании ответа. Было правда любопытно, где он именно прокололся.

— Вчера Розалинд заметила лепестки на том месте, где ты сидел, — ответил Микки с небрежной интонацией и добавил: — Теряешь хватку.

— Да, — устало согласился Рэймонд и поправил очки. — Но я с этим разберусь.

— Решился на радикальный вариант? — сухо спросил Микки, хотя очевидно мог предугадать ответ.

— На единственный, пожалуй, — спокойно сказал Рэймонд, хотя при мысли о грядущих перспективах по спине пополз противный холодок. — А сейчас я очень прошу тебя оставить меня одного.

— Ладно, — на удивление легко согласился Микки, а затем придвинулся к нему наклонился, заглядывая в лицо. — Скажи мне, что твои цветы никак не связаны со мной, и я уберусь к чертовой матери. Но тогда, Рэй, тебе все равно придется назвать мне имя этого человека, иначе я вытрясу его из тебя силой.

Рэймонд несколько раз моргнул и даже открыл рот, чтобы возразить против самой постановки условий, но не сразу нашелся, что именно сказать. Формулировка была неожиданной и отчаянно-смелой, подобное было очень в духе Микки — от осознания этого на Рэймонда нахлынула волна какой-то совершенно неуместной горькой нежности. Он не был способен соврать ему сейчас.

— Я не смогу назвать тебе никаких имен, кроме твоего, Майкл, — сказал он твердо, удивляясь, насколько просто это на самом деле оказалось произнести. — Надеюсь, ты доволен ответом.

На какое-то время между ними запало молчание. Выражение лица Микки было слишком сложным, чтобы однозначно прочитать на нем что-то кроме легкого изумления, так что Рэймонд просто смотрел на него и ждал хоть какой-то вразумительной реакции. Сердце тем временем колотилось уже где-то в горле, пытаясь перекрыть ему доступ к кислороду окончательно.

— И да, и нет, — сказал Микки, в его глазах блеснули искорки гнева. — Потому что ты, блядь, должен был сказать мне раньше. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что большинство вопросов не решается тем, что ты просто вытаскиваешь пушку. Сначала мы разговариваем и пытаемся договориться.

— Не путай дела и личное, — возразил Рэймонд, вздернув подбородок. — Тем более, что я мог бы услышать в ответ?

— Что твои чувства взаимны, например, — не скрывая своей злости тихо прошипел Микки. — Просто еще один вариант как альтернатива различным самоубийственным стратегиям. А ты, Рэй, доволен моим ответом?

Оглушенный услышанным, Рэймонд неверяще уставился на него. Нужные ему слова застряли где-то в глотке, тяжело заворочались в груди. Попытавшись вдохнуть, он лишь поперхнулся воздухом и судорожно закашлялся. Несколько ярко-синих лепестков взмыло в воздух и, кружась, приземлилось на стол.

— Я знаю, что просто слова здесь не имеют смысла, — голос Микки, наблюдавшего за лепестками с интересом и беспокойством, звучал уже мягче. — Но ты в курсе, что я никогда не разбрасываюсь ими впустую.

— Да, — хрипло сказал Рэймонд, пытаясь отдышаться. Голова кружилась, и все это — и сидящий слишком близко Микки, и разговор — начали казаться какими-то нереальными. — Но как же Розалинд?

— Роуз вполне справедливо считает нас обоих идиотами, — уголок рта Микки дернулся в намеке на улыбку. — И она не собирается тебя убивать, если тебе интересно.

— Рад слышать. Но я пока и сам неплохо с этим справляюсь, — Рэймонд попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но не слишком успешно — его снова одолел приступ кашля. Весь его внутренний сад словно пытался вырваться наружу прямо сейчас, обжигая легкие огнем.

— Незабудки, — пробормотал Микки, когда он затих, и взял со стола веточку с примятыми цветками, чтобы рассмотреть получше. — Тебе они, пожалуй, идут.

— Обязательно учту это, когда буду обзаводиться фамильным гербом, — шепотом сказал Рэймонд. Из-за нехватки кислорода перед глазами плясали темные мушки, а еще его тянуло на глупые шутки.

— Оставим лирику, — Микки подался вперед, с тревогой всматриваясь в лицо Рэймонда, и обхватил его ладонью сзади за шею. Жест получился таким властным и собственническим, что его искренности невозможно было не поверить. — Сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты дышал. Дыши, Рэй.

Произнеся это, он осторожно, словно опасался навредить, коснулся его губ своими. Рот Микки был обжигающе-горячим, сладким — лучше, чем можно представить, и Рэймонд ответил на поцелуй с какой-то удивительной для самого себя жадностью, энтузиазмом добравшегося до воды посреди пустыни человека. Тело медленно охватило приятное, расслабляющее тепло, а мир вокруг закружился с удвоенной силой. Чтобы остаться на месте, хоть немного заземлиться, он вцепился в пиджак Микки и, отстранившись, уткнулся лбом в крепкое плечо.

Они сидели в тишине, теплая ладонь Микки по-хозяйски тяжело лежала на спине Рэймонда, которому казалось, будто он только что пришел в себя после затяжной лихорадки. Он все еще ощущал себя слабым, но и совершенно точно — выздоравливающим, а главное что теперь, несмотря на эхо тяжести в груди, мог нормально дышать.

— Кажется, теперь я реально понимаю, что чувствуют наркоманы, получившие дозу после ломки, — пробормотал Рэймонд, пока не делая попыток пошевелиться.

— Что ж, теперь у тебя есть собственный поставщик эксклюзивной дури, — усмехнулся Микки. От него пахло сигарами и терпковатым парфюмом.

— И что дальше? — немного помолчав, спросил Рэймонд.

— Все, что захочешь, — вкрадчиво проговорил Микки, проводя ладонью по его спине, и добавил после паузы: — В числе прочего я надеялся, что у тебя есть парочка грязных фантазий с моим участием.

— Обязательно расскажу о них, как окончательно приду в себя, — пообещал Рэймонд, улыбаясь. Ему предстояло выплевывать из себя остатки цветов еще как минимум неделю, но сейчас это было совершенно неважно. Он наконец нашел силы отстраниться и посмотреть прямо на Микки.

— Я весьма заинтригован, — кивнул тот, окинув Рэймонда интимным, многообещающим взглядом. В ответ на это в груди снова шевельнулось легкое, щекотное ощущение, похожее на предвкушение. Только теперь оно не имело к цветам совершенно никакого отношения.

**Author's Note:**

> Незабудка — символ постоянства и верности.


End file.
